1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile hunting blind. Specifically, the present invention relates to a combination mobile hunting blind and a motorized vehicle with a rotatable platform that may be raised and lifted and driven off road.
2. Prior Art
Hunting has long been a sport and tradition all across the world. Most hunting is done in fields, forests or other remote locations. To reach a suitable spot for hunting various prey, one must travel significant distances off road. To accomplish this, hunters have long utilized all terrain vehicles (ATV's) to travel to a desired hunting spot. Such spots are typically not accessible by wheelchairs or automobiles. The result is that it is extremely difficult if not impossible for wheelchair bound and other handicapped persons to hunt.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for transporting wheelchair bound and other handicapped persons to remote, off road locations.
It is also desirable to provide a mobile hunting blind that is easily moved and used by handicapped or other persons.